lostpediafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Raum 23
| Erbaut=DHARMA Initiative | Kontrolliert=Die Anderen }} Raum 23 ist ein abgeschlossener Raum in einem Teil der Hydra-Station in dem Karl und Walt gefangen gehalten wurden. Karl wird darin einer Gehirnwäscheprozedur unterzogen. Auf der Anlage befindet sich zwar das Logo der Hydra-Station, sie scheint jedoch von dem Rest der Station getrennt zu sein. Raum 23 befindet sich am Ende einer Halle. Die nächste Tür daneben führt zu einer Treppe an der Außenseite des Gebäudes, da das Gelände dort tiefer ist als an der Vorderseite. Insassen Walt thumb|Hinter dem Raum 23. Während Walt ein Gefangener der Anderen ist, erhält Benjamin Linus eine Meldung über einen Alarm in Raum 23 und begibt sich dorthin. Juliet wartet bereits auf ihn und einige der Anderen rennen von der Station weg. Die Person, die sich in dem Raum befindet und bei der es sich höchstwahrscheinlich um Walt handelt, hat etwas getan, was sie alle verängstigt. Juliet weigert sich, den Raum zu betreten und erklärt, dass Beatrice Klugh, Tom und auch sonst niemand den Raum betreten wollen. Dann erwähnt sie, dass Michael nach Walt sucht und schlägt vor, ihn wieder freizulassen, aber Ben ist dagegen. Sie versucht ihn zu überzeugen, indem sie darauf hinweist, dass Ben für die Situation verantwortlich ist, weil er wollte, dass Walt in den Raum gebracht wird. Ben korrigiert sie jedoch und erklärt, dass es Jacobs Wille ist. Auf ihre Behauptung, dass Walt gefährlich ist, antwortet Ben, dass Walt nur ein Kind ist. Daraufhin bringt sie Ben nach draußen vor das Gebäude und zeigt ihm einen Haufen toter Vögel unter einem verriegelten Fenster. Ben sieht Juliet mit einem sehr besorgten Blick an. Während Michael bei den Anderen ist und mit Walt reden darf, will dieser ihm erzählen, dass sie ihn Tests unterziehen, aber Beatrice Klugh verbietet ihm, darüber zu sprechen und droht ihm damit, ihn wieder in "den Raum" zu bringen. Walt erstarrt auf er Stelle und wirkt verängstigt. Karl thumb|left|[[Karl im Raum 23. ]] Karl wird in Raum 23 einer Gehirnwäsche unterzogen, indem er gezwungen wird, ein Video anzusehen, während er an einen Stuhl gefesselt ist und sehr lauter Drum'n'Bass (Musikrichtung) läuft. Ihm wird intravenös eine Lösung verabreicht und er trägt eine Brille mit LEDs. Das Video besteht aus sehr schnell geschnittenen Bildern und Texten sowie kurzen Schnipseln von Gerald DeGroot und Alvar Hanso. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt wird die Anlage von Aldo bewacht. Jin Jin wird in Raum 23 gefangen gehalten, nachdem ihn Zoe, die für Charles Widmore arbeitet, betäubt und auf die Hydra Insel gebracht hat. Jin betätigt einen Schalter und der Raum wird dunkler, auf einer Leinwand erscheint das Video mit Titeln wie "Wie sind der Grund für unser eigenes Leiden", "Alles ändert sich", begleitet von einen Vielzahl von Bildern und einem schrillen Ton. Als Jin das Video wieder aus schaltet kommt Zoe in den Raum und sagt, dass sie im Raum 23 sind und das die DHARMA Initiative Experimente mit unterbewussten Nachrichten gemacht hat, aber er weiß ja alles über die DHARMA Initiative. Als Jin gehen möchte, zwingt Zoe ihn zu bleiben, indem sie eine Elektroschocker zückt. Sie entschuldigt sich und sagt, dass sie eine Menge Schwierigkeiten bekommen haben um ihn erst hierher zu bringen und er deswegen nicht so einfach gehen kann. Sie zeigt ihm eine Karte, welche die DHARMA benutzt hat um Elektromagnetismus zu entdecken. Sie sagt, dass wer auch immer diese Karte unterzeichnet hat, ihr helfen kann und das die Unterschrift aussieht wie "Jin-Soo Kwon". Sie fragt, ob er das ist, aber Jin sagt, dass er nur mit Charles Widmore sprechen will. Zoe sagt, das Widmore ebenfalls mit ihm sprechen möchte. Das Video Karl wird gezwungen, sich dieses Video anzusehen: Gar6JyV6800 Wissenswertes Allgemeines * Die Musik, die in Raum 23 zu hören ist, wurde von Michael Giacchino erstellt, der auch für den restlichen Soundtrack von Lost zuständig ist. * In einer Fragerunde zu Staffel 3 erklären Damon Lindelof und Carlton Cuse, dass in der Episode , in der Raum 23 gezeigt wird, zwei Eastereggs versteckt sind, die sich auf Adam und Eva beziehen. Dabei handelt es sich um zwei Skelette, die Jack in der Episode in den Höhlen entdeckt. ** Das erste bestätigte Easteregg ist das Anagramm „Lost Time“, dass aus „Mittelos“ gebildet werden kann. ** Bei dem zweiten Easteregg handelt es sich mit hoher Wahrscheinlichkeit um die Nachricht, die als Teil der Musik von Raum 23 rückwärts abgespielt wird. Wenn man das Video rückwärts spielt, hört man eine weibliche Stimme, die sagt „''Only fools are enslaved by time and space.“ (deutsch: „''Nur Narren lassen sich von Zeit und Raum versklaven.“) ** Da diese Eastereggs einen Bezug zu dem Thema Zeit haben, werden sie noch dadurch unterstützt, dass Aldo, der das Gebäude bewacht, das Buch „''Eine kurze Geschichte der Zeit''“ von Stephen Hawking liest. ** Raum 23 könnte auch ein Bezug auf Kapitel 23 in dem Buch Genesis der Bibel sein. Darin steht, dass Abraham Land kauft, um seine Frau Sarah zu beerdigen. Später wurde daraus , das auch als „Grab der Patriarchen“ bekannt ist. *** Später wird dort Abraham von Isaak und Ishmael begraben (Gen. 25, 7-10. Auch Isaak (Gen. 35, 27-29) und seine Frau Rebekah (Gen. 49, 31) werden dort begraben. Es wird erzählt, dass Jakob dort mit Leah begraben wurde, um Josefs Versprechen zu erfüllen. (Gen. 49, 31). * In dem Audiokommentar auf den DVDs der 3. Staffel erklärt Damon Lindelof: „''The DHARMA Initiative was doing all these experiments on animals, so is that room that Karl was in for humans, or what kind of animals were they showing those films to? Like, what was really going on there?“ (deutsch: „''Die DHARMA Initiative hat all diese Experimente mit Tieren gemacht, also ist dieser Raum, in dem Karl ist, für Menschen oder welchen Tieren haben sie diese Filme gezeigt? Was ging dort wirklich vor sich?“) Kulturelle Bezüge Literatur *„'' “: In diesem dystopischen Roman von gibt es das „Zimmer 101“, bei dem es sich um eine Folterkammer im „Ministerium für Liebe“ handelt. Darin werden Gedankenverbrecher ihrer jeweiligen schlimmsten Angst ausgesetzt. Film und Fernsehen *„ “: Das Video aus Raum 23 erinnert an die ''Ludovico Technik, welche im fiktionalen Werk A Clockwork Orange dazu benutzt wird, um Aversionen gegen gewisse Menschen oder Dinge zu konditionieren. Dabei wird dem Subjekt eine Droge, welche die Aversionen gegen etwas verstärken soll, intravenös verabreicht und das Subjekt wird gezwungen, ein Video mit verstörenden Bildern und lauter Musik zu sehen, indem es auf einem Stuhl fixiert wird. Damit sollte erreicht werden, dass das Subjekt krank wird, wenn es an das Falsche denkt (Ideen gegen etwas aufbringt). **Der Raum, in dem Alex in dem Film festgehalten wird, hat ebenfalls die Nummer 23. *„''The Prisoner“: Es gibt Ähnlichkeiten zu der TV-Serie „''The Prisoner“, die aus den 60er Jahren stammt. Darin gibt es einen 'Aversionsraum', der Raum 23 sehr ähnelt. (Videoausschnitt) ** In dem Video in Raum 23 wird die Schriftart „Albertus“ verwendet, die auch bei „''The Prisoner''“ zu sehen ist. *„'' “: Die 23 ist neben einem Bezug zu den Zahlen eine Anspielung auf Zellenblock AA23, in dem Prinzessin Leia in „''Star Wars Episode IV: Eine neue Hoffnung“ gefangen gehalten wird. Dies wird durch Sawyers Erwähnung des „alten Wookie-Gefangenen-Tricks“ noch unterstützt, der in Star Wars von Luke, Han und Chewbacca angewandt wird, um Leia zu retten. Dieser Bezug ist nur in der englischen Version zu hören. In der deutschen Synchronisierung sagt Sawyer lediglich "alter Gefangenentrick". *„'' “: Die Art, wie Karl an dem Stuhl gefesselt ist während ein rotes Licht auf ihn scheint erinnert an eine Szene aus „''Der dunkle Kristall“. Darin wird die Gelfling Kira dem Licht eines beschädigten Kristalls ausgesetzt, das ihr die Lebensenergie absaugen soll. *„'' “: Das Video erinnert an die verstörenden Bilder, die die „Parallax Corporation“ als psychologischen Test verwendet. Dabei werden die Texte und Bilder auch sehr abrupt geschnitten. *„The Blood of a Poet“: In diesem surrealistischen Film von aus dem Jahr 1930 geht der Hauptcharakter durch einen Hotelflur und schaut durch die Schlüssellöcher. In Raum 23 entdeckt er eine Statue, die langsam zum Leben erwacht, sowie eine hypnotisierende Spirale. Religion und Ideologien * Die Bibel ** „God loves You as he loved Jacob“ ist ein Bezug zu Buch Maleachi 1:2-3 und dem Brief an die Römer 9:13. In dem Brief an die Römer zitiert Paulus Maleachi, um zu zeigen, dass Gott Jakob und seine Anhänger segnet und Esau und seine Anhänger verflucht. Diese Entscheidung basiert nicht auf der Rechtschaffenheit beziehungsweise den Sünden der beiden sondern nur auf Gottes Privileg. *** Esau hat sein Geburtsrecht auf Jakob übertragen. ** In Kapitel 23 in dem Buch Genesis steht, dass Abraham Land kauft, um seine Frau Sarah zu beerdigen. Später wurde daraus , das auch als „Grab der Patriarchen“ bekannt ist. *** Später wird dort Abraham von Isaak und Ishmael begraben (Gen. 25, 7-10. Auch Isaak (Gen. 35, 27-29) und seine Frau Rebekah (Gen. 49, 31) werden dort begraben. Es wird erzählt, dass Jakob dort mit Leah begraben wurde, um Josefs Versprechen zu erfüllen. (Gen. 49, 31). * Buddhismus ** „''Plant a good seed and you will joyfully gather fruit“ („''Pflanze guten Samen und du wirst freudig die Früchte ernten.“) ist ein Zitat aus dem : „''The kind of seed sown / will produce that kind of fruit. / Those who do good will reap good results. /Those who do evil will reap evil results. / If you carefully plant a good seed, / You will joyfully gather good fruit.“ („''Die Art des gesäten Samens / wird diese Art der Frucht erzeugen. / Diejenigen, die gutes tun, werden gute Resultate ernten. / Diejenigen, die schlechtes tun, werden schlechte Resultate ernten. / Wenn Du einen guten Samen vorsichtig pflanzt / wirst Du freudig gute Früchte ernten.“) ** „''We are the causes of our own suffering“ („''Wir sind der Grund unseres eigenen Leids''“) und „THINK ABOUT YOUR LIFE“ („''Denk über dein Leben nach''“) sind Bezüge zu den . ** „''Everything Changes''“ („''Alles ändert sich''“) ähnelt einer buddhistischen Sutra, in der steht: „''Everything changes, everything appears and disappears; but there is perfect tranquility when one transcends both birth and extinction.“ („''Alles ändert sich, alles erscheint und verschwindet; aber man erreicht die perfekte Ausgeglichenheit, wenn man die Geburt und den Tod durchlebt.“) Galerie Offene Fragen * Wer hat das Video gedreht? * Was ist der Zweck der Behandlung? * Was ist die Bedeutung der Bilder und der Texte? * Warum ist der Bezug zu Gottes Liebe für Jacob in der Vergangenheitsform formuliert? * Wie lange ist Karl schon in dem Raum? * Wurde Walt in dem Raum genauso behandelt? * Was hat den Vorfall mit den Vögeln ausgelöst? * Wurde dieses Verfahren bei anderen angewandt? * Stehen die 6 Zahlen für die 6 Stationen? * Warum enthält das Video Zitate aus zwei gegensätzlichen Religionen (Christentum und Buddhismus)? * Wie hat die DHARMA Initiative den Raum genutzt? * Was ist die Bedeutung der rückwärts gesprochenen Botschaft? * Warum sind in dem Raum Bilder von den DeGroots und Alvar Hanso? * Gibt es noch andere Räume dieser Art beziehungsweise andere Videos? Kategorie:Orte auf der Insel Kategorie:Ungelöst